Precure All Stars reads Futari wa Pretty Cure: A New Legend
by vocaloidHM01
Summary: What would Mirai and Riko do when they receive a magic scroll sent to them from an unknown address? Well, they'd do what any normal teenager would do. Invite all of their friends over and let the story unravel itself... A reaction fic to Ashbel Longhart's Futari wa Pretty Cure: A New Legend fanfic. Rated T for mild language.


**A/N: Yo, vocaloidHM01 here. I'm back with a new fic, and this time, it's quite a different fic from my usual Neptunia fanfics. This time around, it's a react fic based off of my good buddy Ashbel Longhart's "Futari wa Pretty Cure: A New Legend". I'm going to (try to) use all the Cures up to Mahoutsukai for now, and I might add the Kira Kira girls later on down the road.**

 **A Few Notes:**

 **1) Lines from the story will be in bold.**

 **2) Lines describing what's happening in the story will be in italics.**

 **3) Lines in regular font will be the Cures reacting to what going on.**

 **Please note that while this isn't my first fanfiction by any means, this is my first react fic, so please take it easy on me for now until I get the hang of this writing style. Anyways, without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of Precure All Stars Reads Futari wa Pretty Cure: A New Legend!**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Precure no Sekai. Citizens were going about their daily lives, villains and their lackeys were getting their asses handed to them by middle-school girls, and the wheel of fate continued to turn.

However, it was on this particular day that all the Cures leading up to Mahoutsukai were fighting against a midget horse man and his misguided partner, Sorciere.

The Cures fought a brave battle, and with their powers combined, they put down the forces of evil once more.

Riko invited all the Cures to her house after their flower viewing party, so she could humor themselves with a little bit of mystery.

But it wasn't so much a mystery as it was a scroll labeled, "A New Legend."

"So, what do you got to show us?" Akane asked, curious to the scroll Riko had neatly folded across the table.

"I honestly don't know. I received this a couple of days ago, from an unknown address." Riko said, examining her wand, " _This thing is going to need some maintenance soon_." She thought.

"Err...then why did you decide to keep it?" Miki questioned.

"So we can all see just what's in the scroll together!" Mirai exclaimed, "Ready, Riko?"

Riko nodded her head with a confident smile, "Cure Up RaPaPa!" they chanted together.

Mirai's wand caused text to appear out of nowhere, and stick on the wall. The text read, "Futari wa Pretty Cure: A New Legend".

"Huh, so that's the full name." Riko said as her wand made a gigantic rectangle on her wall. The rectangle seemed to be blue, and was reminiscent to that of a standard television when it's first turned on.

Ironically, Nagisa and Honoka were not paying attention to the title when it appeared, instead admiring Riko's neat and well-organized house layout, "I think Riko-san's place is even tidier than yours." Nagisa commented.

Honoka nodded her head, "A little bigger too."

The text disappeared, and the backdrop of a familar place in Japan came up, "Well, this should be interesting." Riko said as her and Mirai's magic did it's work, and proceeded to use what was embedded in the scroll.

The Cures were now all sitting down in an orderly fashion, their full attention on Riko's visual and Mirai's text . This is the beginning of...

 **Precure All Stars reads Futari wa Pretty Cure: A New Legend**

* * *

 ** _(Streets of Akihabara)_**

 _As one might expect, the streets of Akihabara were bustling. Filling the streets were adults rushing off to work, girls in costume handing out flyers, men who were carrying merchandise of specific anime shows, and so on._

 _Among this crowd was a 14 year old teen with messy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and wearing nothing but a grey hoodie, light brown cargo pants, and regular white sneakers. This is our main character, Ichi Dai. Currently, he was carrying a bunch of merchandise ranging from toys to DVD's, and board games._

"This guy must really like his entertainment." Karen said, her eyes slightly widening at the sheer amount of things Dai was holding.

"I'm actually feeling a little jealous..." Yayoi spoke, quiet enough so that none of the other Cures could hear her. Everyone in the room returned their attention to the book as Riko's magic spell kept the colored visuals up.

 **"I knew going to the convention was worth it! The kids are gonna love these!"** _Dai said with a smile. If you're all wondering what he meant by that, Dai works at his uncle's orphanage, taking care of kids younger than him and the like. He had just gotten back from a convention and was carrying various merchandise for the kids of the orphanage he works at._

 _Dai carefully carried the merchandise and saw a nearby clock showing the time._

 **"Ah! Yabai! I promised Oji-san that I would be back before lunch! Gotta hurry!"** _Panicking, Dai picked up the pace and headed towards the nearest train station. But suddenly…_

"But suddenly...?"Miyuki repeated in anticipation.

 **"Ah!"** _A scream caught his attention and he saw a man older than him just steal a woman's purse. "Thief! Somebody stop him!" But the people in the surrounding area didn't bother to stop the man as they did not want to get involved. That's a normal response from everyday people._

All the blue Cures in the room frowned as they read that last line, "Sometimes, you have to wonder about the nerve of some people." Miki said.

Reika nodded, "it's just human nature, unfortunately. Not everyone is as selfless as you would think."

 _But Ichi Dai was no ordinary man._

Mirai, Riko and the rest of the Cures braced themselves for what was to happen next.

 **"Sigh…yare, yare…"** _Dai sighed as he slowly placed his stuff down carefully and turned towards the thief who was heading towards his direction._

 **"Get out of my way kid!"** _The thief shouted a warning to Dai, but he didn't listen. When he saw him not moving, he attempted to run pass him, but instead, he found himself up in the air and slammed down on the ground, his face hitting the floor as his arms were restrained._

All the Cures in the room widened their eyes at that unexpected display of strength and coordination, "I thought he was just your everyday otaku, but it seems I failed to follow the 'Don't Judge a Book on its Cover' principle." Minami said.

Itsuki in particular was impressed as well, "I concur. Even though it was only for a moment, it's clear that he's experienced."

"Or that he deals with these problems on a daily basis." Yuri added, giving her two cents on what just happened.

 **"You shouldn't steal other people's belongings, mister."** _Dai said as he restrained both the man's arms as police finally arrived._

 **"We'll take it from here kid."** _The policeman said as Dai let go of the man as the policemen grabbed and took away the thief. Dai then picked up the fallen purse and gave it back to the woman._

 **"Here you go."**

 **"Oh thank, young man."** _The woman thanked him, taking back the purse while bowing in appreciation._ **"You're strong for someone so young."**

 _Dai just smiled and gave the lady a thumbs up._ **"I work out a lot."**

Nagisa didn't know why, but she felt her face get warmer ever-so-slightly from seeing and hearing that, Yayoi on the other hand...

"He...is...so COOL!" She squealed, "He's just like the shonen protagonists in the manga in Shonen Hump!"

"Is that some kind of...yaoi magazine?" Miki thought as she briefly tilted her head to look at Yayoi.

Seemingly reading her thoughts, Yayoi replied in a flustered voice, "N-no! Definitely not like that! It's called that because its released on Wednesdays!"

"Well, the scene's changing. No point in talking about it now." Miki said, directing her attention toward the screen.

* * *

 ** _(Hours Later)_**

 **"Oji-san! I'm back!"** _Dai called out as he entered the orphanage._

 **"Dai-neesan!"** _All of a suddenly, kids ranging from 4 to 6 appeared and started to crowd around Dai._

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down everyone!' You're gonna make me drop my stuff!"** _Dai exclaimed as he balanced the stuff in his hands._

 **"Dai, welcome back."** _Looking up, Dai saw his uncle walk in from the living room._

 _Dai's uncle, Ichi Gou, was a man in his late 50's. Like Dai, he too had messy black hair, but his eyes were a caramel color. Over his eyes, he wore a pair of reading glasses, showing that he had been reading to the kids a moment ago._

Honoka had a stifle a small giggle that escaped her lips, "I don't know if that was intentional, but that was a very clever pun."

Nagisa looked confused for a second, not knowing what Honoka looked so amused about, "Pun? I'm not following."

Hikari seemed to catch on to the joke fairly quick, "Ichi Gou...sounds alot like Ichigo."

"Gah!" Nagisa could only facepalm as she just now realized the pun, "I feel stupid..."

 **"Oji-san, sorry if I'm a little late."**

 _Gou waved Dai's apology._ **"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure the kids are more interested in what you brought them all."** _True to his words, the kids kept asking what the young teen got them._

 **"Okay, okay, hold on. Let me just set this all down first."** O _nce everyone gave him some room, Dai went to a table and set everything down before going through the bag and handing out toys and board games to the kids._

"Wow, that was really nice of him!" Mana exclaimed. The rest of the Cures hummed in agreement.

 **"And for you, Oji-san."** _Dai then gave his uncle a DVD._ **"You said you wanted to show this to the kids one day and I just happen to see it in a store when I was heading to the convention."**

 **"Wow, this is great."** _Gou said before he sent a dark look at Dai._ **"So, how much did all of this cost you?"**

"I know that look from anywhere. Kanade gives me that look every time she thinks I ate her cake or stole her cookie batter." Hibiki said with a slight shudder.

 _Dai flinched and sweated nervously, looking away while scratching his head._ **"Uh…maybe around 35,000 yen."**

"Arienai!" Nagisa exclaimed, "He must be loaded!"

Nagisa's statement was quickly shot down as the things that were was said next explained everything.

 **"Really~?"** _Gou then suddenly got real close to his nephew._ **"If I remember correctly, you don't have that kind of money."**

The way Gou said that and how close he was to Dai sent goosebumps down the Cures' spines, "I hate to be Captain Obvious here, but he kinda looks screwed six ways to Sunday." Erika spoke up.

 **"I…may have borrowed your credit card."**

 **"DAI!"** _And before Dai could run, Gou grabbed him and started to strangle him._ **"How many times have I told you to _not_ use my credit card!? That's for emergencies only!"**

 **"Gomenasai!"**

The Cures could only wince and hold their throats in sympathy as they looked up and saw the image of Dai getting the life strangled out him, albeit it being in a mostly comedic manner.

 _All the kids minded their own business, pretending to ignore the fact that Dai was turning a bit blue from his uncle's hold until he finally let him go._

 **"Well, I can't stay mad at you all day. After all, today's a special day."** _Gou said, confusing Dai as Gou turned to the kids and nodded. Getting his message, all the kids ran off and later came back with a wrapped up box, a present._

 _Gou grabbed the box and handed it to Dai, saying something Dai was not expecting._

 **"Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu(Happy Birthday), Dai."** _Gou said as he handed his nephew the present._ **"You left in such a hurry that you didn't give me a chance to say that. Congrats on turning 14 today."**

"At least the uncle seems a bit...nicer than before." Makoto said.

 **"Oji-san…"** _Dai said before he looked down at his present and looked at his uncle._

 **"Go ahead, open it."** _Getting the okay sign, Dai tore away the paper like a kid on Christmas. He then gasped at what he saw._

 **"Kamen Rider Kuuga's DX Arcle Henshin Belt!?"** _One could have sworn that there were stars in Dai's eyes._ **"Oji-san, arigato!"**

"EHHH?! Is that supposed to be a reference to Mumen Rider's belt from One-Pu**h Man?!" Yayoi exclaimed.

"I don't know why, but I get this weird tingly sensation telling me that it's the other way around." Nao said.

 **"Don't mention it. You should really be thanking the kids. They all pinched in getting enough money to get you that belt."**

 _Dai turned to the kids and ran up to them, scooping up two into a hug as the kids started to crowd him again._

 **"Minna, arigato!"**

 **"Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu, Dai-oniichan!"** _All the kids said at the same time._

"Aww...all of them are so sweet." Alice said, smiling at the screen.

* * *

 ** _(In another space and time)_**

"In another space and time...?" Mirai said, slowly reading the words. She looked up at the visual provided by Riko, and proceeded to drop her jaw.

 _If a person could stop and stare, the scene before them would have frozen them in awe. Stars littered the area around them, streams of different color traveled all around, but the thing that would have caught anyone's attention right off the bat would be sight of 16 different Earths; 16 different worlds._

"Oooh.." Everyone in the room said in unison.

"Wow! This looks so weird! But so awesome! But so weird!" Miyuki exclaimed, not able to give a clear opinion on the drastic shift in scenery.

 _In the center of all of this sat one old man in a chair, head lowered down as his hand grasped a cane. Suddenly, one of the worlds seemed to glow, catching the old man's attention. Looking up, he gazed at the world that was glowing for some reason._

"I don't sense any malicious intent from this man, but there is some sort of mysterious vibe to him that I don't know how to feel about..." Yuri said.

 ** _"…Finally."_** _The old man spoke for the first time. **"I've found someone who can inherit his title."** The old man then took out something from his pocket and revealed it to be a card depicting a bug-themed warrior with red eyes._

At this point Yayoi had stars in her eyes, while Akane squinted her eyes as she scrutinized the card, "Is that supposed a be a friggin' Ka-"

Before Akane could finish her sentence, Nao and Miyuki quickly slapped their hands over her mouth before she could say anything more, "Wait! The story is getting to the good part!"

 **"Kuuga…"**

* * *

 ** _(Back with Dai)_**

 _After hours of laughs and games and cake, Dai sat on his bed alone on the dark, his only source of light being a little lamp. He stared out the window, counting stars, something he would tend to do after experiencing a very good day._

 _After counting his hundredth star, he walked away from the window and walked to the center of his room._

 **"Alright, time to begin."** _Dai said as he took a deep breath before he entered a stance. Taking in another breath in, he closed his eyes and started to move._

 _A right punch followed by a left, soon followed by a round house kick, stopping before he kicked his lamp. Pulling away, he entered a different stance and started to blitz around the room, his arms moving in precise moves before he came a stop again. He then brought his fist up to his face and started to shadow box. A right jab followed by a left, followed by another right before he sent his left to his imaginary opponent's gut, soon delivering an uppercut that finished him off. Dai then finally breathed out and opened his eyes, wiping away a bit of sweat that formed._

"He's good." Iona commented, "Really good. Although his style is not a style I'm familiar with."

Itsuki echoed the same opinion, "I concur. I'd like to spar with him some time in the dojo."

 **"Alright, that felt good."** _Dai said, smiling in satisfaction before he noticed that he had yet to take his new present out of its box. As you might have guessed people, Dai here is a fan of Kamen Rider, his current favorite being Kamen Rider Kuuga, the Rider who protected smiles._

"...Kamen Rider?" Everyone asked in unison. The reactions were varied, but Yayoi in particular looked like she was going to explode from her spot in the room.

 _Grabbing the box, Dai muttered,_ **"Just you wait. I too will achieve two thousand skills of my own,"** _before he began to work his way in getting the belt out. Once it was, Dai stood in front of his mirror and looked at himself with the belt on._

"Two thousand skills, huh? A fine goal." Ellen said, impressed by his determination.

 **"Hmm…Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to do it once."** _Dai said to himself as he turned the belt on and started to do the hand motions for the transformation of Kuuga._

 **"Henshin!"** _Dai said as he spread his arms as the belt let out a sound that told him that the transformation was complete. Of course, being a toy and not the real, fictional thing, he didn't transform, but it was still fun to do._

Yayoi nodded her head in a sagely manner, agreeing with that last line, "It is fun."

 **"Well, time for bed."** _Dai said…until…_

"Again?" Nagisa and Miyuki said at the same time.

 **" _Ichi…Dai…"_**

 _Dai jumped in surprise and got into a stance, looking left and right._

 **"Who's there?"**

"Did you hear anything?" Tsubomi asked Hibiki, who was sitting beside her.

"Nope. not a word." Hibiki replied, slightly confused.

 **" _Ichi…Dai…"_**

 _"_ I heard it again! It's that old guy's voice!" Tsubomi exclaimed.

 _Dai then turned to his mirror which was the source of where the voice was coming from. He looked at his reflection until suddenly; his entire figure was replaced with a red armored, masked warrior._

 **"What the!?"**

 **" _Ichi Dai…Become Kuuga!"_**

 _Suddenly, a card appeared from his mirror and struck his belt. Surprised, Dai didn't have enough time to react when a hand from his mirror popped out, grabbed him, and dragged him in._

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** _Dai's screams of fright were soon ones of pain as he felt something burning into his abdomen._

The Cures could only widen their eyes in horror, as they had no idea what was going on, other than the fact that Dai was in immense pain at that moment.

 **" _Ichi Dai…Become the legend that will start things. Become the legend that the world needs."_**

 **"Who…Who are you…?"** _With the last of his strength, Dai asked that last question before darkness filled his vision, but not before he heard what the voice said next._

 **" _I'm just a passing through old man, remember that."_**

"Definitely creepy, that's for sure." Hime stated bluntly.

* * *

 **(Insert STRIKE BACK by BACK-ON)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The song starts as the camera rises up to show the legs of Kuuga before we get a sudden screen shot of Cure Black and Cure White before going back to Kuuga. Just as the camera is at the Arcle, we get a sudden shot of Mepple and Mipple before the camera gets to his chest. We then get another sudden shot of The PreCure cards surrounding Gouram before we go back to Kuuga whos' back was facing the camera. He then suddenly turns around and punches the screen, cracking it as the title appears._

"Um...was that just Nagisa and Honoka I just saw?" Saki said.

The aforementioned two looked pale as ghosts, not expecting to see themselves on the screen. Their skin color quickly turned back to normal as they realized they've been in much, much more embarrassing situations before.

 **(Kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu da to shite mo)** _We now see Nagisa playing lacrosse with her team, catching a ball as Mepple is seen sleeping from Nagisa's bag._

 **(IPAASENTO demo areba mochiron teikou desho?)** _We then see Honoka with the members of the science club, doing an experiment that ended in an explosion as Mipple just giggles at the scene._

Nagisa giggled as well as Honoka's face turned red from embarrassment, "Hey, at least you tried, right Honoka?"

"Mm." Honoka replied flatly.

 _ **(Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, No I won't!)** We go to the city where police are examining a dead body. Ryō looks at the body before he walks away and gets out his phone, calling Dai._

 _ **(Hikkuri kaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai?)** Dai, riding on the TryChaser 2000, gets the call from his radio and speeds up, passing both Nagisa and Honoka as he races to meet up with Ryō._

"I gotta say, that's a sweet ride he's got there." Akane commented.

"Since when were you interested in motorcycles?" Nao asked.

 _ **(Bring it on! 'Cuz I'm just gonna grow up in the battle HEY! buchinuku donten!)** Suddenly, the sky turns dark before the Dark King and his subordinates appears as well as an army of Zakenna appeared. Appearing with him was a shadow figure of N-Daguva-Zeba along with an army of Grongi._

Nagisa and Honoka instantly recognized the creatures of the Dark Zone, but raised an eyebrow when they caught sight of the Grongi, "Um...did we ever fight those things, Nagisa?"

"Nope. Not that I remember." Nagisa replied with a shake of her head.

 **(Still burning my fire ten wo kirsaku raimei I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute!)** Nagisa and Honoka step in fear before Dai suddenly appeared behind them and gave them his signature smile and a thumbs up.

 **(Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu)** Seeing his smile seemed to steel the girl's resolve as they took out the Queen PreCure and Dai summoned the Arcle belt.

"This is some awesome music!" Ellen exclaimed, rocking her head to the beat.

 _ **(Screaming out for my pride!)** A light then suddenly appears and appearing from it was Kamen Rider Kuuga along with Cure Black and Cure White, ready for battle._

 _ **(Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsudzukeru yo! Zutto...)** Cure Black and Cure White engage a battle with some Zakenna before taking on Pisard, IIkubo, Poisony, Kiriya, and Gekidrago._

"Geez, you guys have no mercy..." Erika said, watching Nagisa pummel a Zakenna in the ground using her bare fists.

 _ **(I'm never falling down! oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu Destiny!)** Both sides trade blows for a bit before both girls held hands and fired their signature Marble Screw._

 _ **(Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto...)** We see Kuuga kicking way a few Grongi, bashes them with the Dragon Rod while in his Dragon form, shoots a flying Grongi with his Pegasus Bowgun in his Pegasus form, and then slashes a few more Grongi with his Titan Sword in his Titan form._

 _ **(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! kanashimi nante Rest in peace!)** Dai and the girls regroup as they face both the Dark King and N-Daguva-Zeba. Dai charges up a Mighty Kick before he jumps._

 _ **(Nando demo...)** The girl then threw another Marble Screw as Dai kicks towards the two beings of darkness with the Marble Screw following close behind him before a light overtakes everything and we see a quick look at the blue sky before the song ends._

* * *

 _ **(One Year Later)**_

 _The sun rose from over the horizon, spreading a blinding glow that woke the creatures of nature up as well as people from their homes. This was no different other people living in an apartment complex. Of course using blinds, they blocked out the sun's rays from reaching into their room, allowing them more sleep. However, the sun had an ally in the form of one thing._

 _An alarm clock._

 _*RING-RING-RING!*_

 _"Ugh…" The groaning of a young female meant that the alarm clock was doing its job well. Groaning and turning, the person soon gave up, got up, and stopped the alarm clock._

 _The person whom the alarm clock woke up was a 14 year old girl with short, ginger hair that was sticking up from places because of bed hair and has light brown eyes._

Nagisa read those lines, and immediately felt a sense of uneasiness and embarrassment as she looked up and saw that she was now the centerpiece of this tale, "This is like some kind of anime, except I'm the main character...this is really freaking me out, you guys."

 **"Nagisa, are you awake yet?"** _The voice of what is probably the mother called out from downstairs._ **"Hurry up and get ready for school."**

 **"Hai~!"** _The now named Nagisa said as she slowly got out of bed and looked at herself through the mirror, wincing at the sight of her bed hair. After a quick clean up and getting out of pajamas, Nagisa now wore her hair down and wore a what looked to be a school uniform consisting of a white button-up with a red blazer over it, a striped blue bow-tie around her neck, and a teal colored skirt followed with black knee length socks._

 _Satisfied with how she looked, Nagisa walked out of her room and met up with the rest of her family in the dining room just as her mom was laying down breakfast on the table._

 **"Nagisa, aren't you forgetting something?** " _Nagisa's mother, Rie, said. Misumi Rie was a beautiful woman who had brown hair and eyes._

 _Nagisa had a look of confusion and thought to herself. What could she have forgotten? Then, something clicked in her head and slammed a fist down on her palm before slapping herself._

 _ **"Hold on, I'll be right back."** Nagisa said as she ran back to her room and went out to her balcony. **"Dai~! Breakfast is ready!"**_

"..." There was brief pause between all the Cures.

Nagisa however, was the first to break the silence, "...Eh?"

 **"Coming!"** _Came the voice of a male next door to her. Seconds later, none other than Ichi Dai, now 15 years old appeared from the next door balcony, dressed in a male version of the uniform Nagisa was wearing. Instead of a bow tie, he wore a neck tie and wore gray trousers instead of a skirt for obvious reasons._

 _With bag in hand, Dai did what no man in their right minds would have done in the first place. He jumped off the balcony towards the one Nagisa was at. Now keep in mind that the two balconies weren't exactly close to each other, but Dai was able to jump high enough and with enough power to reach the other balcony, grabbing onto the edge before he climb up and landed back on ground. Now standing up, we can see that he was taller than Nagisa as her head just reached the bottom of his ears._

At that moment, everyone in the room took a brief moment to give their very own "WTF" expression. Not out of disgust or bitterness of course, but out of sheer amazement and dumbfoundness* at what they just witnessed.

"All in agreement that this guy is the most insane guy you've ever seen, say watashi (I)." Akane said, her eyes still widened.

"Watashi." Nearly all the Cures chorused in unison, save Yuri and Reika.

 **"I said it before and I'll say it again. Why can't you just come through the front door like a normal person?"** _Nagisa asked, her face calm to show that she was used to Dai jumping over to her balcony._

"This guy just casually jumps onto other people's balconies? I know this guy? He knows me? I'm the main lead in some kind of story? Everything's happening so fast..." Nagisa rambled on, holding her head whilst her eyes comically spinning in circles.

Honoka and Hikari could only rub Nagisa's back in sympathy as they continued to read and observe the screen at the same time.

 **"Now where would the fun be in that?"** _Dai said with a happy-go-lucky smile as he and Nagisa walked to the kitchen._ **"Ohayō, Mr. and Mrs. Misumi, Ryota."**

 **"Ohayō, Dai-kun."** _Misumi Takeshi, Nagisa's father said to the boy. Takeshi was a big man with brown eyes and hair and was fairly handsome._

 **"Ohayō, Dai-niisan."** _Ryota, Nagisa's younger brother, greeted. Ryota, like most of the family, had brown eyes and hair._

 **"Wow~! Today's breakfast looks good as always, Mrs. Misumi."** _Dai commented as he and Nagisa took a seat._

 **"Why thank you, Dai-kun."** _Rie smiled as she took off her apron and joined the rest of them._ **"But it's nothing compared to your cooking."**

"Well, that just set off my hunger alarm." Hibiki said, rubbing her stomach, now feeling the urge to eat something.

 **"True, but it's still good none the less."** _Dai said as he gave Nagisa a bowl of rice before getting one for himself._

 _Takeshi checked his watch for the time and said,_ **"Well, I better get going."**

 **"Have a nice day, honey."** _Rie said to her husband as she and Takeshi kissed before the man left for work. She then turned to Dai and Nagisa and said,_ **"Now, you two better hurry up. You don't want to be late, do you?"**

 **"It's already that time!?"** _Nagisa looked at the clock in surprise before she started to finish her breakfast at a fast pace and Dai soon followed when he saw the time. In record time, they both finished at the same time, grabbed their bags, and raced for the door, putting on their shoes before they left._ **"We're off!"**

 **"Thanks for breakfast!"** _Dai said before he and Nagisa took off running._

"Geez, you guys run like racehorses or something." Ako commented.

"Well, I'm not _that_ fast." Nagisa sheepishly replied.

* * *

 **(Verone Academy)**

 **"Ichi-san!"** _Looking to his left, he saw one of his teammates wave at him. Seeing that he was open, Dai quickly passed the ball to him and he was off. But now he was the target of attention for the opposing team. Dai didn't worry as he focused on running to a part of the field that would be good. Looking, he saw his teammate pass the ball to another guy and he took off running with two guys hot on his trail._

 **"I'm open!"** _Dai shouted, waving his arm. He managed to get his attention and passed the ball to Dai who with all of his power kicked the ball the second he got it into the goal._

 _A whistle blew and both teams stopped._

 **"Match set! Team 1 wins!"** _The referee called out._

 _Dai and his team all cheered and gave each other high fives._

 **"Nice kick, Dai."** _Dai turned and faced one of his many friends here at Verone Academy, Fujimura Shougo._

 _Shougo was a handsome teen, about the same height as Dai if not a little more. He has shoulder length brown hair and eyes to match it._

 **"I couldn't have done without you and the others."** _Dai said with a smirk and a thumbs up. Shougo laughed and gave Dai a thumbs up of his own, a habit he picked up from Dai himself._

"Hey Nagisa, isn't that the guy you liked?" Honoka whispered, slightly leaning toward Nagisa.

Nagisa gave a slow, silent nod in response.

 **"Fujimura, Ichi!"** _Said men turned to their coach who was waving them over here. Running up to him, the coach said,_ **"You two take a break; let the others play in your stead."**

 **"You got it coach."** _Dai said as he and Shougo walked towards the benched and sat down, each getting out a bottle of water of their own._

 **"Hey,"** _Dai turned to his friend who took a sip of his water before speaking._ **"Did you see last night's shooting stars?"**

 **"Eh?"**

 **"I saw it too!"** _Turning, both Dai and Shougo turned to another friend of theirs, Kimata._

 _Kimata was a tall man with a normal skin tone, brown eyes, and dark, teal colored hair._

 **"I saw them when I was studying for today's test. It was awesome!"** _Kimata said._

 **"Really?"** _Dai asked._ **"I guess I must have had my blinds closed because I didn't see anything last night."**

 **"There have been a lot of them recently."** _Shougo said._ **"I wonder if it means something…"**

 **"Ah, you're thinking about it too hard, Fujipi!"** _Kimata said, slapping his friend's back._ **"You talk as if shooting stars are bad omens or something."**

 **"That's not true."** _Dai said, getting the two's attention._ **"Honoka-chan said that shooting stars are actually small meteors that drift in outer space and get attracted by the earth's gravity. As they get closer, they start to heat up and glow leaving trails of light in the sky. People from the past have made wishes on these meteors and I think that's better than thinking that they're bad omens."**

 **"Did she really say that?"** _Shougo asked with an amused smirk._ **"That sounds like her alright."**

 **"Once again, she shows why she's called the Queen of Knowledge."** _Kimata said as he had a dazed look in his eyes._

Nagisa nodded her head, "True that."

 _Dai and Shougo just chuckled at their friend._

 **"Still, I can't help but worry."** _Shougo said._

 **"Why is that?"** _Dai asked._

 **"Well, there was an incident back in Nagano."** _Shougo said as Kimata decided to listen too._ **"Apparently, some archaeologists found some old ruins. An accident occurred and the entire team was found dead. Not only that, but there have been a string of murders going on for awhile after that."**

"M-Murder?!" Miyuki, Megumi, and Haruka exclaimed in horror.

Nozomi looked down, for the mention of murder brought out a not-so innocent memory of the villainous Shadow, whom killed her doppelganger Dark Dream in cold blood in an attempt to kill Dream herself.

 **"Geez, talk about scary."** _Kimata said, creeped out._

 **"Have the police been investigating?"** _Dai asked as what Shougo told him sounded strangely familiar to him for some reason. He couldn't put his finger on it._

 **"Investigations have been going on since then, but the police have come up with nothing."** _Shougo said._ **"I guess we should just be glad that this is only happening in Nagano and not here."**

"Now that's just plain mean to say." Miyuki said.

"Not to mention insensitive." Minami said, agreeing with a look of disapproval.

 **"That's a pretty cold thing to say, Fujipi."** _Kimata said._

 **"Oi!"** _The voice of their coach got the three's attention._ **"Kimata, Fujimura, you're up!"**

 **"Coming coach!"** _Kimata said as he and Fujimura left Dai to his lonesome. He was fine with this as he began to think to himself._

 **'What Shougo said sounds just like…No, it can't be. That's impossible.'** _Dai shook his head to get rid of the crazy idea forming in his head and took another sip from his water bottle._

"I'm pretty curious to know what just crossed his mind. He seemed a bit...disturbed, to say the least." Rikka said.

On the other side of the room, Tsubomi and Erika were shaking ever-so slightly in their seats, "Did these things actually happen in you guys' home?" Tsubomi asked with a slightly nervous tone.

"N-No..." Nagisa said, her face slightly pale, "I know that people that have stole money and trespassed in our town, but never anybody that's killed before."

Honoka and Hikari agreed with silent nods, their faces pale as well.

"Let's just change topics and keep moving on, okay?" Makoto said, hoping to shift the mood to a lighter one.

"Hai..." Nagisa said as the scene changed once more.

* * *

 **(With Nagisa)**

 **"Misumi! Misumi Nagisa!"** _The teacher called out to said student who was currently sleeping._

 **"Nagisa!"** _Nagisa's friend, Rina, poked her with her pencil to wake her. It worked as Nagisa jolted up awake._

 **"Uh, hai!?"**

 **"Can you solve this problem?"** _The teacher said, pointing to the problem he wrote on the board._

 **"Umm…"** _Just one look at the problem and Nagisa was already in deep trouble. **'Oh man, this sucks! I knew I should've studied with Dai last night!'**_

"The guy from earlier, huh? Must be smart." Miki thought aloud.

 **"Come on, Misumi. You're already a second year, you should be able to solve this."**

' **Easy for you to say…'** _But then…_

 **"Sensei,"** _Rising from her seat, Nagisa turned and saw the girl she had just met today, Yukishiro Honoka aka the 'Chishiki no joō (Queen of Knowledge).' Like Nagisa, Honoka was 14 years old and has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side._ **"That problem is unsolvable."**

 **"What is it, Yukishiro?"** _The teacher asked._ **"Are you saying that this problem is too hard for Misumi?"**

 **"Ouch."** _Nagisa said, hurt, but she can't deny that the teacher was right._

 **"No, I mean that the equation solves to a strange result like '0=26'."**

"Eh?" All the Cures that weren't math-savvy just titled their heads in complete and utter confusion, Nagisa included, even though she still remembers this event.

 **"What?"** _The teacher said, surprised._

 **"Shouldn't you have written '19+x' as '19-x'? In that case, the solution would be 'x=13'."**

If one were to look at the Cures from prior, they would see small smoke clouds escaping from their ears, along with the sound of electricity.

 _The teacher checked the board and the book and smiled awkwardly._ **"Oh, my mistake. I'll be more careful in the future."**

 **"No problem."** _Honoka said as she sat back down._

 _To say Nagisa was amazed would have been an understatement then._

And to say all the math-savvy Cures were impressed would be an understatement now.

"You certainly live up to your nickname, Honoka-san." Reika said, both hands folded in front of her.

"Mmhm." All the Cures in the room nodded in unison, making the same sound.

Honoka blushed, scratching her cheek with a single finger, "Well...I only know what I know."

* * *

 **(Hours Later, Train Station)**

 **"Nagisa-chan!"** _Dai called out to his friend/neighbor who was talking with her friends, Shiho, a red headed girl a bit shorter than Nagisa, and Rina, a girl taller than Nagisa, but shorter than him._ **"Sorry I kept you girls waiting."**

 **"No, we weren't waiting long."** _Nagisa said._

 **"Hey, Dai-kun."** _Rina and Shiho greeted._

 **"Hey, Rina-san, Shiho-chan."** _Dai greeted back._ **"What were you girls talking about?"**

 **"We were just discussing about who should be the class rep when I had this cool idea!"** _Shiho said._

 **"What is it?"** _Dai asked as their train finally arrived._

 **"I was thinking we should nominate both Nagisa and Yukishiro-san."**

 **"Eh?"** _Nagisa said as this was the first time she was hearing this._

 **"That's a great idea!"** _Rina said._ **"Yukishiro-san is popular with the boys, and Nagisa is popular with the girls so the combination would be perfect!"**

"A 50/50 split, I can agree with that." Hikari said.

 **"Yeah, isn't it?"** _Shiho asked._

 **"No way! I'm not that kind of person!"** _Nagisa said._

 **"Eh? I thought it was a good idea."** _Rina said._

 **"You guys know Honoka-chan?"** _Dai asked the three._

 **"Yeah, she's in our class."** _Shiho said._

 **"Wait, you know her?"** _Nagisa asked as today was the first time she's ever talked to that 'Queen of Knowledge.'_

 **"Yeah, we're friends."** _Dai said like it was nothing._ **"I even have her phone number."**

 **"Eh? Really?"** _Shiho asked and Dai nodded._

"Interesting...I wonder what kind of relationship you two share, Honoka-san?" Akane said, while Honoka herself simply sighed.

 **"Wow. A lot of boys would kill to have her number."** _Rina said._

 **"They would?"** _Dai asked, tilting his head in confusion._

"They would." Nagisa said, nodding her head in agreement with her eyes closed.

 _Removing herself from the conversation, Nagisa stared out the window, but as she did, she caught a quick look at Dai's friend, Shougo, and time seemed to suddenly stop for her._

 **"Nagisa-chan?"** _Dai noticed his friend's dazed look and snapped his fingers in front of her, snapping her out of her stupor._

"Eep!" Nagisa yelped. Again, she reacted to what was going on the screen, even though it wasn't actually happening to her.

 **"Huh? What?"**

 **"You okay? You looked kind of out of it."** _Dai asked._

 **"I'm fine, nothing to worry about."** _Nagisa said, trying to calm the beating of her heart._

 **"If you say so."** _Dai said._

"Ara...we all know who Nagisa-san has a crush on now!" Erika said, with the biggest shit-eating grin anyone has ever seen her with.

"I'm really starting to hate this friggin' story." Nagisa said, slumping her shoulders in resignation.

* * *

 **(Apartment Building)**

 **"We're back!"** _Nagisa called out as she and Dai entered her family's apartment room. The reason why Dai was coming into her family's room was because he accidentally left his apartment key in his room so he has to enter from the balcony, which he luckily left open._

 **"Welcome back!"** _Rie said from the kitchen as they entered Nagisa's room._

 _The minute they were in, Nagisa dumped the love letters she got today onto her desk, placed her bag on her chair, set her lacrosse stick against her desk and plopped down on her bed._

 **"Are these love letters?"** _Dai asked as he picked up the letter and was surprised when he saw that they were from girls._

Honoka looked at Nagisa with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't know you were that popular back then, Nagisa."

Nagisa scratched her cheek with a small blush, "Yeah...but can't say I really thought much of it, since you know...they weren't from guys."

"Very understandable." Miki said, somewhat agreeing with Nagisa notion, "But at least you were popular with your peers, and not unpopular in general."

 **"Yeah, but being popular with girls is meaningless…"** _Nagisa said._ **"Sometimes I wish boys would admire me instead."**

"Speak the topic, and it shall come up..." Nagisa said, crossing her arms.

 **"Hey, cheer up. I'm sure there are some boys who admire you."** _Dai said, trying to cheer up Nagisa. A light they appeared from the corner of his eyes and his eyes widen when he turned to see what it was._ **"Nagisa-chan! You have to see this!"**

 **"Huh?"** _Nagisa got up and turned to see what Dai was looking at. Her eyes widen like Dai at what she saw and they both hurried out to the balcony to see shooting stars raining down from the sky._

 **"Sugoi…"** _Dai muttered as he and Nagisa stared at the spectacle._

 **"Shooting…stars…"** _Nagisa muttered._ **"…Ah! We have to wish for something!"**

 **"Ah! You're right!"** _Dai said as they both clasped their hands together in prayer and started making wishes._

 **"Uh, I wish for a great boyfriend, and slim legs, and to be able to buy lots of fancy clothes, and eat lots of chocolate cake!"** _These were Nagisa's wishes._

Every Precure team after Max Heart all turned their heads to Nagisa with sweatdrops.

"Slim legs?"

"I wasn't thinking straight at the time, okay?" Nagisa quietly mumbled.

"Chocolate cake?"

"I could probably make you a chocolate cake if you asked me." Kanade said.

"Really? Sweet! Ahem...no pun intended." Nagisa replied.

 _For Dai, he only had one wish._ **"I wish to achieve 2000 skills this year!"** _Currently, he managed to achieve 999 skills so far, almost half way there to his goal and if wishing upon a star could help him, then so be it._

The Cures weren't sure they read that second line correctly, for a good majority of them were stunned into silence, "I'm sorry, but did that just say _999_ _skills_?" Iona asked, flabbergasted.

"I don't think we were misreading that." Inori said.

 **"Hm?"** _Dai then noticed something. It was a ball of light and it was heading their way._ **"What the!?"**

 **"What is it?"** _Nagisa asked, looking to see what was making Dai panic and soon saw the light._ **"No way!"**

 _Acting fast, they both ducked as the light passed over them. Looking back, they saw that instead of destruction to her entire room, the ball of light bounced around like a real ball and to say that Nagisa was freaking out would have been an understatement. She was so freaked out that she didn't react in time as the ball struck her face._

Miyuki and Tsubomi winced, as they knew that feeling all too well, and could empathize with the poor girl.

 **"Ouch."** _Dai winced. That looked like it hurt a bit. He then looked back and saw the ball of light disperse into cards along with what looked to be some sort of phone._

* * *

 **(With Honoka)**

 _To Honoka, today was like any other day. She found some love letters in her lockers, help correct a problem her teacher got wrong, and experiment with some elements with the other members of the science club. Although, she would be a little happier if her experiment didn't always explode._

 **"Hm?"** _Honoka stopped at her house' front door when she heard the sound of her dog barking._

 **"Chuutaro?"** _Confused at what could have made her dog so excited, Honoka quickly entered the grounds of her house , instantly being greeted by the family pet, Chuutaro, a golden retriever of age 6-10. Honoka smiled as Chuutaro licked her, asking,_ **"Chuutaro, what's wrong?"**

"Cute dog you got there." Ako said.

 _Chuutaro then stopped licking her and ran off._

 **"Chuutaro, what is it?"** _Honoka asked, but the dog was already off. Left with no other choice, she followed her dog who was barking at the shed._

 **"Honoka, have you returned?"** _The voice of Honoka's grandma, Yukishiro Sanae, called out from inside the house._

 **"Ah, tadaima(I'm home), Obāchama(Grandma)!"** _Honoka said._

 **"Is there something wrong with Chuutaro?"** _Sanae asked._

 **"No, it's probably alright."** _Honoka insisted before she went to check what was making Chuutaro all excited._

"Well, she just jinxed it." Akane said.

 **"Is there something in there?** " _Honoka wondered. She didn't go into the shed that much. In fact, she can barely remember the last time she went into the shed. Curious, Honoka went and opened the shed, Chuutaro running immediately as Honoka stepped inside, waving off some cobwebs as she looked around._

 _There was nothing, but cobwebs and boxes all over except for the one thing that stuck out like a sore thumb in here. It was her late grandpa's motorcycle with a sheet draped over it to keep dust from getting all over it. If it was some other time, Honoka would have removed the sheet to get a better look, but something else caught her attention._

 _It was a small box tied up and for some reason, it was glowing._

 **"What is this?"** _Honoka wondered as she walked up to it. Untying it, she was greeted with the sight of a similar phone device that appeared in Nagisa's room, except that this one was blue as a set of cards was with it neatly._ **"I wonder what this is."**

* * *

 **(Back with Nagisa and Dai)**

 **"What in the world?"** _Nagisa said, completely confused. Slowly, she and Dai got up and creeped around the phone, cautious as Nagisa reached for her lacrosse stick and poked it a few times. After a few pokes, nothing happened._

 **"Maybe it's just a regular phone?"** _Dai guessed as he approached the thing, but then suddenly, the phone started to glow brightly, surprising both of them._ **"Okay, never mind!"**

 _The phone-like device then shot up into the air and opened itself, showing off the face of some…thing._

 **"Mepo!"** _Said the…thing. Said thing was colored yellow-lemon. Its eyes were navy blue with light blue highlights between his eyes. On top of its head was an incorrectly male symbol with a heart thematic as well as bear-like ears._

 **"It talked."** _Dai said as the creature in the phone floated down._

 **"Who are you two-mepo?"**

 **"He spoke in Japanese."** _Nagisa said._

"That he did." Saki said.

 **"A boy and a girl-mepo?"** _The creature said as he got a little closer._

 _Freaking out, Nagisa waved her stick around._ **"Don't come any closer!"**

"I can understand that you were surprised...but was the lacrosse stick really necessary?" Ellen asked.

"It was just my first instinct." Nagisa replied.

 **"I'm in your care-mepo!** " _The creature, mostly to Nagisa than to Dai._

 _In the dining room, Rie was preparing dinner as Ryota was reading one of the mangas Dai made, yes, **made.** As in he actually drew and illustrated a manga._

"I really, really, really **_really_ ** want to meet this guy in person!" Yayoi exclaimed.

"Me too!" Miyuki said, shooting her hand up.

 **"Ryota, can you go check up on those two? It seems a bit noisy upstairs."**

 **"Eh? Why can't you just ignore them?"** _Ryota said, wanting to read his manga._

 **"Just hurry up and go!"**

 **"Fine…"** _Reluctantly, Ryota got up and headed upstairs to his sister's room._ **"Hey, Onee-chan, Dai-niisan, Okaa-san is asking what's going on?"** _Before he could reach for the door handle, it opened and Ryota jumped back when Nagisa stuck her head out with an expression that she was still freaked out. Behind her, Dai was messing with the little creature, poking its face and whatnot, much to the creature's displeasure._

 **"Listen, Ryota, what I'm about to show you isn't a dream, it's real. Calm down and take a look."**

 **"It looks to me that you're the one who needs to calm down."** _Ryota said._ **"So, what is it?"**

 **"There's something strange in my room! See!"** _She moved to show Ryota the phone-like device as said device was still being messed with Dai._

 **"Hey! No fair! When did you get a cell phone?"** _Ryota said._

 **"Cell phone? It's not a cell phone, there's something strange inside."** _Nagisa insisted as Ryota took the thing from Dai's hand._ **"Stop! You might get bitten!"**

 _Ryota brought the device to his ear, his eyes missing the creature's head._ **"I can't hear anything. What's with this?"** _He then threw the device to Nagisa who caught it._

 **"Strange, it spoke before…"**

 **"You must be day dreaming. It is almost evening."** _Ryota said in a tone that annoyed Nagisa as he went to leave the room._

 **"Why you little…"** _Annoyed, Nagisa quickly stuck her foot out and Ryota tripped over it, landing on his face._ **"Ryota, you should be more careful."**

"That was a bit immature of you, don't you think?" Reika said.

 _Like the little kid he is, Ryota got up and started crying._ **"Okaa-san! Nagisa's picking on me again!"**

 **"Don't tattle!"** _Nagisa said._

 **"Nagisa, that wasn't very nice."** _Dai said before he kneeled down to the boy and placed a hand on his head._ **"Now Ryota, stop crying. Remember what I said when we became friends?"**

 **"You said…guy who smile though trouble…are cool…"** _Ryota said between sobs._

 **"That's right. You shouldn't cry over something like this. Now come on, let me see a smile."** _Dai said, giving him his own smile. Ryota wiped away his tears and gave the older male a small smile._ **"There we go. Now run along to your mom. I need to talk to Nagisa about something."**

 _Ryota nodded and ran back downstairs. Once gone, Dai closed the door and turned to see the cards stop glowing to show what they looked like._

"He looks like he's good with kids." Nao said, crossing her arms.

"Mhm. I'm really starting to like this guy." Madoka agreed, nodding her head with her hand under her chin.

"He would make for an awesome older brother." Kirara said.

"He IS an awesome older brother." Itsuki corrected.

 **"As always, you have a way with kids."** _Nagisa said until she noticed the cards. Curious, she threw the phone to her bed and began to pick the cards up with Dai helping her._ **"What are these cards?"**

 **"I don't know, but they sure are strange."** _Dai commented, looking at a card that depicted some sort of chef._

 _As the two were picking up the cards, the phone stared to move and this did not escape Nagisa's eyes._

 **"Ah, now it's walking…"** _Nagisa said, starting to look mentally tired._

 _Seeing the thing struggle, Dai went and picked up, flipping it open as the creature seemed tired._

 **"It sure is hard to move by myself-mepo."** _The creature said._ **"Hey, you two, take me to Mipple, the Princess of Hope-mepo.** "

 **"Huh? What are you talking about? No way."** _Nagisa asked._

 **"Please-mepo!"** _The creature pleaded, almost on the verge of crying._ **"I don't have anyone else to turn to-mepo!"**

 _Dai seemed to react the minute he saw how much the creature needed help._ **"We'll help!"**

 **"Huh!?"** _Nagisa gave her friend a look of disbelief._

Ako sighed before putting a hand on her forehead, "This guy is an idiot."

"Oi, Ako! That's not nice! He's just trying to help!" Kanade scolded.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I have a feeling that someone's gonna take advantage of him for that one day." Ako responded sharply.

"He reminds me of Miyuki." Akane said.

"Mhm." The rest of the Smile Precure nodded their heads in unison.

* * *

 _ **(Outside)**_

 **"Ugh, I was afraid of this."** _Nagisa said as she carried the phone device with her lacrosse stick as Dai walked side by side with her._

 **"Nagisa, he needed help and he can't exactly do anything the way he is."** _Dai said._

 **"I know, but seriously. You're too sensitive to other people's problems."** _Nagisa said._ **"You might get taken advantage of if you keep this up."**

"Speak the topic, and it shall come up." Nagisa said once more, recalling Ako and Kanade's brief conversation seconds prior.

"It's still true though." Yuri said, "There are many people out there that will do that without hesitation."

 **"And that's why I have you to look out for me."** _Dai said with a happy-go-lucky smile._

 **"Hey,"** _The creature called from the lacrosse stick he was in, bouncing every so often._ **"How come I'm in a net?"**

 **"Don't complain."** _Nagisa said as she continued walking._

 **"Make a right here-mepo.** " _The creature instructed._

"Is he a GPS or something?" Love commented.

 **"Hai, hai…"** _Nagisa said as she and Dai turned the corner._

 **"No wait, its left-mepo!"** _The creature said suddenly, throwing Nagisa off balance._ **"No, straight ahead-mepo."**

 **"Will you cut it out with the 'Mepo, Mepo' stuff already? We can't go straight from here."** _Nagisa said as a wall blocked their way._

 **"It'll be alright, just go straight-mepo."**

 **"No we can't."** _Nagisa said, but flinched when she saw the face the little guy made back in her room._

 **"Please-mepo!"**

 **"Ikuze, Nagisa! I'll give you a boost!"** _Dai said, bending down once he heard the little thing pleading again. Nagisa was right, he is sensitive to other people's problems._

 **"Oh boy…"** _Nagisa said as stuffed the stick in her blazer before getting on top of Dai and easily got over the wall. Dai quickly followed using his 22th skill: Parkouring._

"Parkouring? This dude knows how to parkour?" Erika said.

"Once again, I must say, _how?_ " Tsubomi spoke up, after a brief moment of silence from her.

 **"So, who are you anyway?"** _Nagisa asked, bowing to the owner of the house she was at as Dai bowed too before they quickly left._

 **"I am the chosen hero from the Garden of Light, Mepple-mepo!"** _The now named Mepple said._

 **"Garden of Light? Hero? You?"** _Nagisa asked as Dai gave her another boost over the wall, but landed in some garbage, much to her displeasure. Getting up, she asked,_ **"Where to now?"**

 **"Just keep going straight-mepo."** _Mepple said as Dai soon joined them as they walked through the kitchen of a restaurant, much to Nagisa's displeasure again as she had left without eating dinner. "You need to defend the Garden of Light from the Dark Zone-mepo."_

"I do hope you washed yourself when you got home." Miki said, glancing at Nagisa.

"I did." Nagisa replied without hesitation.

 _However, Nagisa wasn't listening as her stomach growled._

 **"I'm so hungry!"**

 **"Listen to me when I'm talking-mepo!"**

Honoka sighed and even Hikari couldn't help but facepalm, "Nagisa-san..."

"But I didn't even eat at the time! The book just said so too!" Nagisa exclaimed.

 **"I'll cook us something later. For now, let's go."** _Dai said, bowing to the chefs in apology as they quickly left the kitchen and towards an amusement park that was about to close. Said amusement park was dubbed Angel Land._

 **"Hurry-mepo!"**

 **"It looks like its closing."** _Dai said._

 **"But I'm sure it's this way-mepo."** _Mepple insisted as the two entered the park._ **"This is weird-mepo."**

 **"You mean besides the fact that we're entering an amusement that's about to close?"** _Dai asked the so-called hero._

 **"I can feel something besides Mipple-mepo."**

"I'm getting a weird feeling of Déjà vu here." Nagisa said.

 **"What do you mean 'something?'"** _Nagisa asked._

 **"This is the end of the line for you two."** _An unknown voice said before a man dropped down from out of nowhere._

 _The man was obviously older than them. He wore a red bodysuit with a cloak over his shoulder. His face and white hair would make one think he had just came from a kabuki play._

"Well, I should've saw THAT coming." Honoka said.

"K-Kabuki play...?" Nagisa could barely keep herself from laughing, "H-How did I not make that connection before?!" She then proceeded to laugh so hard she sounded like a villain herself.

 **"Who are you?"** _Dai asked, getting in front of Nagisa protectively. Something about this man didn't sit right with him, and Nagisa felt the same way._

 **"I am Pisard."** _The now named Pisard introduced himself._ **"I've been looking for you two. Or rather, I've been looking for him."** _Pisard then pointed at Mepple._

"This kind of reminds me of the first time I met Sasorina, but way scarier..." Tsubomi said, putting her fingers under her chin.

"And when I first met Wolfrun." Miyuki said, doing the same action as Tsubomi.

 **"Run away-mepo!"**

 **"You don't have to tell us twice!"** _Nagisa said as she and Dai attempted to run, but suddenly, Pisard appeared right in front of them._ **"What the!?"**

"Whoa, whoa...Creeper alert!" Akane exclaimed.

"Stranger danger." Erika said, in a rarely heard quiet tone.

"You can say that again." Nozomi said, responding to Akane and Erika's statements.

 **"Don't give me any trouble you two."** _Pisard said as he went to grab Mepple from Nagisa, but before he could, Nagisa and Dai slipped by and ran away from him. Unfortunately, Nagisa tripped and sent Mepple flying from her lacrosse stick._

 **"Ah! I'm getting dizzy-mepo!"**

 **"Oh no!"** _Dai jumped to catch Mepple, but Pisard suddenly appeared, backhanded him, and caught the fairy._

"Well that ended quickly." Makoto said.

 **"Dai-kun!"** _Nagisa went to her friend when he crashed to the ground._

 **"Where are the stones?"** _Pisard asked the fairy as Nagisa helped Dai up._

 _Just as Dai and Nagisa were about to act, a voice called out._

 **"Misumi-san! Ichi-kun!"** _Turning, both Nagisa and Dai saw none other than Yukishiro Honoka making their way to them._

"About time you showed up." Madoka said, huffing through her nose.

 **"Yukishiro-san/Honoka-chan?"** _Both Nagisa and Dai said in surprise at the appearance of the girl._

 **"Mepple!"** _The phone in Honoka's hand spoke in a high pitched tone. Said phone also had the head of a creature similar to Mepple except it was colored pale/light pink. From the voice, we can see that the being was a female. She had crimson colored eyes as her highlights were magenta. On top of her head was a female symbol and dog like ears._

 **"Mipple!"** _Mepple cried out._

 **"What's going on anyway, Yukishiro-san?"** _Nagisa asked._

 _"_ That's what I want to know." Rikka said.

 **"She brought me here."** _Honoka said, gesturing to the fairy in her hand._

"Mhm. There's no doubt about it now. This was the first time we ever transformed into Pretty Cure." Honoka commented.

 **"You too, Honoka-chan?"** _Dai asked, looking at the phone in Honoka's hand._

 **"Give Mepple back-mipo!"** _Mipple said._

 _Pisard laughed at the sight of the second fairy._ **"Well, well, if it isn't the other half? This saves me the trouble of looking for you. Now hand her over."**

 **"No, Honoka! You mustn't turn me over to him-mipo!"** _Mipple pleaded._

 **"Fat chance that's happening!"** _Dai said as he sprung into action. Seeing him coming, Pisard went to backhand him again, but Dai ducked, got on his hands, and pushed off as his feet kicked Pisard's hand, the one that was holding Mepple as the fairy was sent flying again._

"This guy seems like he can hold his own." Iona said.

"Wasn't that obvious from the beginning?" Yuko spoke up.

 **"I'm getting dizzy again-mepo!"**

 **"I've got him!"** _Nagisa said as she caught the fairy with her lacrosse stick and tossed him into her other hand. Once that was done, Dai quickly jumped away from Pisard and stood side by side with Nagisa and Honoka._

 **"Thank you-mepo."** _Mepple thanked the two._

 **"Thank us later. What do we do now?"** _Dai asked as he raised his hands in preparations for a fight._

 **"That's it! No more games!"** _Pisard shouted as he raised his hands and suddenly, everything from the bench, to a trash and recycling bin, to a road blocker was somehow picked up telepathically._

 **"No way! Arienai(Unbelievable)!"** _Nagisa said at the spectacle in front of her._

 **"Take this!"** _Pisard then sent the objects at the three._

 **"Duck!"** _Dai shouted as the three separated and did their best to avoid the thrown objects at them._

 **"I can't handle this!"** _Nagisa cried out as she ran and dodged any objects thrown at her._

 _ **"Help me!"** Honoka cried out as she covered her head with her hands and closed her eyes as objects crashed near here her._

 **"Dammit!"** _Dai was faring better than the girls as he expertly dodged all the thrown objects at him. When you've traveled for as long as he has, something like this was nothing. That didn't stop him for worrying about the girls._

"He's traveled a lot, has he? Intriguing." Reika said.

"That's probably why he's so good at what he does." Nozomi commented.

"Um...that's kinda what the second sentence just said, you know that right?" Rin said with a sweatdrop.

 **"Girls! You two have to transform-mepo!"** _Mepple cried out throughout the chaos._

 **"Transform?"** _Honoka said in confusion._

 **'What is this, Kamen Rider?'** _Dai thought. This wasn't Kamen Rider, although a Rider would certainly be helpful in a situation like this._

"Again, what the heck is a Kamen Rider?" Erika asked no one in particular.

 **"That's not funny! This is no time for jokes!"** _Nagisa said._

 **"I'm not! Take out the PreCure cards-mepo!"** _Mepple said._

 **"Cards?"** _Nagisa said in confusion until she remembered the cards that appeared along with Mepple and took them out from her blazer pocket, just ducking in time to avoid a trash bin._ **"You mean these?"**

 **"But there are several of them..."** _Honoka said, taking out a set of cards for herself._

 **"Find the Queen card-mipo!"** _Mipple said._

 **"I don't know what's going on, but can you hurry it up!?"** _Dai shouted as he kicked away a traffic cone._

 **"Found it!"** _Nagisa said as she held the Queen card in her hand._

 **"Now what do we do?"** _Honoka asked._

 **"Swipe the card here-mepo!"** _Mepple instructed, gesturing to the card scanner below him as Mipple told Honoka the same thing._

"Kinda reminds me of the Pre-Chen Mirror, except we didn't have to swipe anything." Megumi commented.

 **"Like this?"** _Nagisa said as she swiped the card across the scanner._

 **"You too-mipo!"** _Mipple said to Honoka as she too swiped the card. And then, a blinding light occurred, blinding Pisard and Dai as Pisard stopped throwing objects._

 **"N-Nani!? What's going on!?"** _Dai thought out loud. And then…_

 **"Duel Aurora Wave!"** _The voice of both girls yelled out._

 **"Wait, what did I just say?"** _Nagisa wondered before another burst of light occurred, this time one with more color as the light erupted into a pillar that prevented both males from interfering._

 **"What's happening!?"** _Dai shouted, speaking for both him and Pisard as he covered his eyes from the light._

 _After a few seconds later, the light erupted again and vanished. In its place was Nagisa and Honoka, looking very different from before._

 _Nagisa had a new outfit that is a black and purple midriff-bearing top with pink ruffles lining the sleeves and a light pink bow on her chest. On her arms are elbow-length black arm warmers as well as black finger-less gloves. The warmers are lined in pink and each feature a heart at the wrist. She wears a black skirt atop black mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a pink belt with a heart-shaped buckle around her waist. Lastly, she wears black legwarmers with a heart at the top of each one and red shoes. Her earrings and buckle are silver and her hair bangs are move to the left._

 _Honoka too had a new look as she wore a white dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a white bow and a baby blue stripe in the middle while the skirt part being white with lace trimming at the bottom and a dark blue belt around her waist. She wears a white bow with a dark blue heart in her hair, and her elbow-to-wrist gloves are white with baby blue ruffle trimming and each glove has a dark blue heart at the wrist. Lastly, her legwarmers are white with a baby blue heart and below it, matching ruffle trimming and white shoes._

 **"Hikari no shisha(Emissary of light) , Cure Black!"** Nagisa suddenly introduced herself as Honoka soon followed.

 **"Hikari no shisha, Cure White!"**

 ** _"_ Futari wa PreCure(Together, we are Pretty Cure)!"** The both of them said as they posed together.

 **"What in the world?"** _Dai muttered as he and Pisard both had the same expression that said, 'What the hell just happened?'_

Nagisa and Honoka stifled a giggle at their reactions.

 _Honoka then pointed at Pisard and said,_ **"Servant of the power of darkness…"**

 **"Return to the darkness from which you came!"** _Nagisa finished until she realized what she had just done._ **"Wait, what am I saying?"**

 **"I would like to know that too."** _Dai said, thinking that both girls had suddenly turned into Mahō Shōjo (Magical Girls)._

"Of course we did." Nagisa said, reading that last line with a raised eyebrow, "What else could we be?"

"Cosplayers with fancy light effects." Itsuki said, responding to Nagisa's rhetorical question.

 **"I have no idea what just happened, but that won't stop me from killing you!"** _Pisard said as she jumped towards the girls._

 **(BGM: Futari wa Pretty Cure OST: The Harsh Battle)**

 **"Girls!"** _Dai cried out in worry._

 _Both girls panicked and did the first thing that came to mind and that was to jump away. What they didn't expect was when they jumped, they were higher than they expected._

 **"What!?"** _Pisard said, surprised._

 **"Amazing! I flew all the way up here!"** _Honoka said, surprised at what she just did. After all, she wasn't as athletic as the girl next to her._

 **"How did we do that?"** _Nagisa asked. Athletic she may be, but she wasn't that athletic that she could jump that high._

"Seems like all of us started out a similar way." Miyuki said.

Tsubomi and Nagisa nodded their heads in agreement as they intently watched what was going on in front of them.

 **"That's the power of PreCure-mepo!"** _Mepple said from the case holder he was in._

 **"Look out! He's coming from above-mipo!"** _Mipple alerted them._

 _Looking up, they saw Pisard coming in with a wide, sweeping kick which the girls managed to dodge. Landing on her hands, Nagisa pushed off and kicked towards the man, but he dodged and punched her away. Honoka then came in with a combo of kicks which forced Pisard to draw back a bit, Nagisa then too that chance to attack his back with punches, but after taking two, he turned around and kicked her in the gut, but to his surprise, she withstood it. He was so surprised that he was unable to block the next few attacks from Honoka who kicked his chest and face. Angry, he grabbed her leg and threw her away._

 **"Oh no!"** _Nagisa and Dai cried out in worry, but they were soon wiped away as Honoka flipped and landed on her feet perfectly, waving at the two that she was alright._

 **"Thank goodness."** _Dai sighed in relief as he looked back and saw Nagisa tackle Pisard off the merry-go-round and into the spinning cups ride._ **"I've got to help somehow."** _Even if the girls seemed to be doing fine, Dai was not one to let other people fight if there was a way he could help._

"Dai-san here must have a heart of gold." Honoka said.

"Very selfless indeed." Madoka said, nodding her head in approval.

"He may be a fool, but he is loyal." Ako said, nodding her head as well.

 _Back with the girls, both Nagisa and Pisard crashed into the spinning cups, creating a small dust cloud. Jumping out of said cloud, Nagisa landed on one of the cups as Honoka quickly returned to her side. They waited for the dust cloud to subside and when it did, it revealed to show an okay Pisard, but he was pissed._

 _ **"Damn! You annoying brats!"**_

 **"Don't forget about me!"** _Before he knew what hit him, literally, Pisard was struck by a small trash bin. Taking the thing off, he turned to see who did that and saw none other than Dai, coming in with a drop kick that connected with his face, sending him flying as Dai flipped and landed on one of the cups._

 _ **(BGM End)**_

 **"Dai-kun, sugoi!"** _Nagisa complimented her neighbor, amazed at what he just did. The same could be said for Honoka._

 _Dai simply smirked and gave the two a thumbs up._ **"I work out a lot."**

 _Suddenly, Dai felt as if he was being pulled and before he knew it, he found himself in the hands of Pisard who choked him, squeezing his neck._

 **"Dai-kun/Ichi-kun!"** _Both girls cried out in worry as they went to help their friend._

 **"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast you two."** _Pisard stopped the two as he squeezed harder._ **"Take another step and your friend's neck with be snapped like a twig."** _Both Nagisa and Honoka gritted their teeth in frustration._ **"Now, if you want your friend to live, hand over the fairies."**

"I knew Pisard was a jerk, but I never knew he was this vicious..." Nagisa said, her eyes slightly widened, worried for Dai.

Tsubomi winced and held her throat in sympathy, for she knew the feeling of being choked all too well.

 **"No! Don't do it!"** _Dai said, but was silenced when his neck was squeezed harder._

 **"Quiet you. The three of us are trying to have a talk."** _Pisard said before turning back to the girls._ **"So, girls, what will it be?"**

At this point, most of the Cures either had narrowed eyes, or worried looks on their faces, "Unforgivable..."

 _ **'Shit! I've got to do something!'** Dai thought as he gathered all of his strength and raised his legs, kicking Pisard hard enough to let him go. Just taking one second to gather air into his lungs, he yelled out and threw a punch at Pisard that sent him flying back._

 **"Take…that…"** _Dai breathed as he gasped for air._

"Nice shot!" Nagisa cheered...until she noticed a detail on Dai that was not there prior to him punching Pisard. The Nagisa on the screen seemed to have noticed the exact same thing as well.

 **"Dai-kun!"** _Dai turned to the two as Nagisa pointed at him._ **"Your arm!"**

 **"Huh?"** _Confused, Dai looked at his arm and was surprised as his arm was now covered in a white gauntlet with a golden wristband._ **"T-This is…"** _He recognized this gauntlet anywhere._

"So...does anyone know what the heck just happened to his arm?" Hibiki asked.

Yayoi meekly raised a single hand as she spoke, "I think I have an idea, but I need to see more just to be sure."

Nao noticed that Yayoi was sweating profusely, her breathing was quiet, but rapid, and her voice had a very small, almost unnoticeable shakiness to it, "Um...you okay, Yayoi-san?"

Yayoi quickly nodded her head as she focused on Dai, and Dai only as he continued to fight.

 **"You little brat!"** _Clearly pissed, Pisard charged at Dai._

 _Following his instincts, Dai ducked under Pisard's fist and punched him with his other hand as that arm soon transformed too. He then took the chance to kick Pisard with his right leg before kicking him away with his left. Looking down, his lower body was replaced with a black bodysuit with golden kneepads and golden bands around his ankles. Not letting Pisard have the chance to recover, he ran up to the man and punched his face, his chest, and his gut before he felt his torso getting heavier. Finally to finish it off, he grabbed Pisard by his cloak, pulled him on before giving him a hard head butt that sent them both back._

 **"Ow…"** _Dai rubbed his head, but he instead felt something else. He felt a helmet and small horns._

Yayoi's breathing became much more rapid than ever before.

 **"Ichi-kun…?"** _Honoka muttered in confusion and surprise._

Yayoi exhaled like a fucking steam engine.

 _Getting up, Dai looked at himself with a nearby mirror. From head to toe, he was covered in armor. He wore a black body suit, a white chest armor that simulated pectorals, white gauntlets that covered his forearms, white round shoulder pads, and finally, a black helmet with large red eyes with small golden horns that barely extended past his head._

"What in the world is that?!" Hime exclaimed, pointing at the image with a shaking finger.

Nao hid behind Miyuki and Akane, for she thought the helmet design eerily resembled that of a bug.

 **"No…way…"** _Dai muttered as he looked at himself._

Yayoi took a deep breath.

 _He had just become… Kamen Rider Kuuga!_

"KYYYYYYAAAAHH!" Yayoi exclaimed, as she literally exploded from her seat into the ceiling, only to land on her head on the ground.

The rest of the Cures could only stare at Yayoi as she lay there on the ground, eyes spiraling, with a goofy smile on her face.

Even Riko paused her visual to see what was up, "Um...are you okay?"

Yayoi didn't respond, and when that happened, Akane proceeded to say the magic word, "Toku."

Yayoi sat up instantly, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, you were only out for a few seconds. Let's get back to the action." Riko said, starting up the visual aid once more.

 **"What is this?"** _Pisard wondered, holding his head in pain._

 **"Dai-kun, is that…you?"** _Nagisa asked, still surprised at her friend's transformation._

 **"Yeah, it's me. I'm fine."** _Dai said as he looked at himself. Being a huge fan of Kuuga, he instantly knew that he was in Growing form, Kuuga's weakest form. **'Is this what that man meant when he said become Kuuga?'**_

 **"Who are you?"** _Pisard demanded, pointing at Dai._

 **"Me?"** _Dai pointed to him, glancing back at the girls before he stepped forward._ **"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your butt!"**

 **"Oh really?"** _Pisard said, amused._ **"Then go ahead and try!"**

 _ **(BGM: Kamen Rider Kuuga OST: Gekitou)**_

 _Pisard dashed towards the newly transformed Dai. If he was normal, Dai wouldn't be able to react to Pisard's speed, but now that he was transformed, he felt stronger, his senses heightened so he was able to block Pisard's kick with one arm, wincing behind his helmet as he felt the power behind the kick, before he sent a straight punch to Pisard who caught it. He then attempted to slam him to the ground, but Dai slammed his foot down on the ground and used his momentum, this time he being the one to throw Pisard as the man crashed into some trash cans. Clearly pissed, Pisard used whatever powers he used earlier and sent objects towards Dai. Seeing them coming, Dai held up his fists close to his face, switching his battle style as he dashed towards, bobbing and weaving around the thrown object and before Pisard knew it, he and Dai were face to face._

"This is so cool..." Mirai said, watching Kuuga's movements closely.

 **"Nani!?"** _was all Pisard got to say before Dai's fist connected with his face. With a glint in Dai's eyes, sent punch after punch from left to right all to Pisard's face, not letting the albino colored man any time to counter. His punches were so fast and hard that the wind around him seemed to blow with each punch. Seeing that he was in a bind, Pisard brought his arms to his face to block the punches, but then Dai suddenly switched styles again, elbowing Pisard's gut so hard that the man coughed up both saliva and a bit of blood. He sent two more elbow strikes to Pisard's gut again before sending him flying with a shoulder rush._

"S-Sugoi..." Was all the Cures could say as they watched the armored warrior pummel the villain before him.

"Kick his butt, Kuuga!" Yayoi exclaimed, cheering Dai on.

Rikka leaned towards Mana and said in a whisper, "Wow, she's getting really into this."

Mana gave a silent nod as she continued to intently watch what was going on.

 **"Amazing…"** _Nagisa muttered as she and Honoka were both completely speechless. Never have they seen D_ _ai fight like this before, but then again, they've only known him for a year so there were still a lot of things they don't know about the teen._

 **"Hm?"** _Honoka noticed that for some reason, Mipple was shaking. She wasn't the only one as Nagisa soon noticed that Mepple was also shaking._ **"What's wrong?"**

 _Mepple and Mipple didn't say anything as they were frozen in fear. The reason for this was because of the dark, keyword **dark** aura that was emanating from Dai._

"Eh? Dark aura? I don't see anything." Nagisa said.

 ** _'Wha…What is this…dark power?'_** _Both Mepple and Mipple thought the same thing._

"It must be something if Mepple and Mipple are getting so frightened." Honoka said trying to get a better view.

 _ **(BGM End)**_

 _Back with Dai, he looked down at his hands, opening them and closing them to get a feel. Despite the power up, he could still feel the numbness of Pisard's earlier kick. The only reason why he pushed back Pisard so easily was because he surprised him and he didn't let him get a change to counter._

 ** _'Guess Growing doesn't exactly have the best defenses.'_** _Dai thought as he saw Pisard getting up. In response, he raised his hands in defense._

 **"You…brat! I will not be made a fool out of you!"** _If Pisard was pissed before, then he was even more pissed, if that was even possible. He then suddenly jumped up and landed on the spinning pirate ship ride before he held out his arms as if he was about to call upon something._

 **"Raging spirits of the heavens, Zakenna!"** _Pisard's voice came out like an echo as if he were shouting into a cave._ **"Heart of darkness, make them understand the horror of the Dark Power!"**

 _Just as he finished chanting, the sky suddenly became blocked by pure black clouds._

 **"What's going on?"** _Nagisa thought out loud as she and Honoka joined Dai's side._

 **"I've got a bad feeling about this."** _Dai said and how right he was as the sky appeared to be colored in red and purple shading. And then, a dark aura suddenly rose from the park itself, manifesting into some sort being with yellow eyes and a tick mark on its forehead._

"Oh, there it is." Nagisa said, tilting her head to the side once more, "Why were they getting so worked up over a Zakenna?"

"Nagisa-san, that's not what they were so afraid of." Honoka corrected, watching the visual with an intense gaze.

"Whoa...I know Honoka is usually come and focused, but I can feel her concentration from here!" Nagisa thought, a sweat running down her forehead.

" **ZAKENNA!"**

 **"What is that!?"** _Nagisa shouted. But before she could get an answer, the being known as a Zakenna dove towards the roller coaster and seemed to possess it as the lights lit up and the ride took off an flew off the rails. A purple light then enveloped it and in its place was what could only be described as a monster._

" **ZAKENNA!"**

 **"You've got to be kidding me!"** _Nagisa said._

 **"Are we dreaming?"** _Honoka asked._

 **"This is no dream girls."** _Dai said…after pinching himself. He then shouted,_ **"Move!"** _When the Roller Coaster-Zakenna fired lasers from its eyes._

"Um...Megumi, I think that thing just ripped off your Lovely Beam." Hime said.

"No, no, no, no, no, that's completely different." Megumi adamantly denied.

 _Pisard laughed in satisfaction._ **"Excellent, Zakenna! Destroy them until there's nothing left."**

" **ZAKENNA!"** _With that roar, the Zakenna sent the wheels of its hands at the three. Seeing them, the three dodged to whatever direction they thought best. Nagisa and Honoka barely dodged the wheels while Dai simply punched them away. Suddenly, from behind, a wheel was heading for Honoka._

 **"Watch out!"** _Dai shouted and just when he was about to help, Nagisa beat him to it, batting away the deadly spiked wheel._

 **"Are you alright?"** _Nagisa asked and Honoka nodded._

 **"Thank you."**

 **"I wouldn't relax if I were you."** _Dai said as the Zakenna towered over them._

 **"This might be a problem…"** _Nagisa said._

 **"You think?"** _Dai said as he thought to use his finishing move, the Growing Kick._

 **"Girls! Both of you, hold hands-mepo!"** _Mepple said from his container while also holding back his fear from being close to Dai's dark aura._

 **"And why would we do that?"** _Nagisa asked._

 **"Hurry up and do it-mipo!"**

 **"I don't know what's going on, but I'll leave this guy to you, girls."** _Dai said as he stepped back to allow the girls to handle this._

 _Both girls looked at each other and nodded and before they grasped hands and suddenly, as if they had done this before, held up their free hand to the sky._

 **"Black Thunder!"**

 **"White Thunder!"**

*BOOM!*

 _The sound of thunder made Dai jump in surprise as literal black and white colored thunder seemed to rain down from the heavens themselves and into the palms of the girls, surrounding them in a protective rainbow aura._

 **"Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashī ga...(Our Beautiful souls…)"**

 **"... Jaaku na kokoro wo uchikudaku(…Shall crush your evil heart)!"**

 _The girls then tighten their hands together as they trusted their hands out and shouted with all their might._

 **"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!"**

 _What happened next almost blew Dai away as black and white thunder blasted from the girls hands and towards the Zakenna, spiraling around each other before they land a direct hit on the Zakenna, enveloping it in blinding light._

 **"What!?"** _Pisard gasped as he covered his eyes from the blinding light._

 _When the light died down, the roller coaster was back to where it was before as the Zakenna spirit shot out and held its head in pain._

" **Zakenna…!"** _The Zakenna gave out a weak cry before it suddenly bursted into hundreds of tiny little stars that kept saying,_ **"Sorry…"**

 **"What are these?"** _Nagisa said as she and the others stared at the remains of the Zakenna._

 **"They're kind of cute."** _Dai commented before he looked towards Pisard._ **"It's over, crazy albino man. Why don't you come down and surrender?"**

Nagisa began to laugh at the word choice used to describe Pisard once more, "Crazy albino man?! This guy is freakin' hilarious!"

 **"Surrender? Never!"** _Pisard said, but he didn't like his chances at the moment._ ** _'As it stands, these brats are nothing, but a threat. I have to get rid of them. Tch, I was hoping to not rely on them but I have no choice left.'_**

 _He then dramatically pointed at the three and shouted something Dai never expected._ **"Grongi, take care of these brats!"**

 _The world seemed to freeze over as well as Dai's thoughts. Did he just say…Grongi!?_

"Grongi?" Everyone repeated in confusion.

 **"What!?"** _Dai shouted in surprise before suddenly he felt something stick to him arm. Looking down, he saw what could be webbing before he was suddenly pulled and was thrown into a random booth._

 **"Dai-kun/Ichi-kun!"** _The girls shouted in worry._

 **"Ugh…"** _Dai pushed away some debris before looking to see who had thrown him. His eyes widen when he saw the culprit._

 **"What is that!?"** _Nagisa shouted in surprise._

 _The reason for everyone's surprise was could only be described as something mixed between a man and a spider. Its entire body was a light swampy green color as cloth was wrapped around its fore arms and a loincloth hid his lower body. The thing that caught everyone's full attention was that the being had the head of a spider itself._

Without warning, Nao dove for the nearest cover(which just so happened to be Reika) and ended up tackling her to the ground, before hiding behind her, cowering in fear.

 **"Impossible! Zu-Gumun-Ba!"** _Dai recognized that monster from anywhere. It was the Spider Grongi, the first Grongi who fought Godai Yuusuke in the series._ **"What is he doing here!?"**

"Err...who's Godai Yuusuke?" Haruka asked.

"Do you guys know who that is?" Hikari asked, looking at Nagisa and Honoka.

"Nope. Never even heard of him." Nagisa said, shaking her head while Honoka did the same thing.

"More importantly..." Love started, clearing her throat, "What the heck is a Grongi?! It looks so creepy!"

All the Cures had a disgusted look on their faces as they looked upon the form of the Spider Grongi for the first time, "Looking at that thing's face makes me wanna vomit..." Hime said, using a single hand to cover one of her eyes.

 **"Hm? He knows what the freak show is?"** _Pisard muttered._

" _ **Hmm, how interesting. Two female Linto warriors and Kuuga. This will be perfect for the Gegeru!"** The Grongi spoke in its native language so no one understood what he said…all except Dai._

"Now we're suddenly Linto warriors...why is everything so confusing right now?" Nagisa said, rubbing her head.

"Do you know what a Linto warrior is?" Mai asked the Queen of Knowledge.

Honoka shook her head, "I've never heard of them. This day's events are much different from the way Nagisa and I remember it."

 **'I understood that! Why did I understand that!** **?'** _Dai thought before he shook the thoughts out of his head and got back up. What he said next surprised him._ _**"Zu-Gumun-Ba! What are you doing here!?"**_

 **'What the!?"** _Dai placed a hand over where his mouth was in surprise._ **_'I…spoke Grongi!? I spoke the Grongi language! But how!?'_** _A big fan of the series he may be, he never once studied the language of the Grongi so to see that he spoke it so fluently really surprised him._

" _ **Hmph! I don't have anything to tell you, Kuuga. All you have to know is that you're gonna die by my hands!"** With that said, Gumun charged towards Dai._

 **"And now is my cue to leave."** _Pisard said as he jumped away._

"Coward." Madoka spat with disgust.

 **"Wait!"** _Nagisa said, but the man was already gone._ **"Dang it, who the heck was he?"**

 **"I think we have bigger problem, Misumi-san."** _Honoka said as he looked back at Dai and the Grongi._

 _Dai blocked a wing at him and threw a punch to Gumun, but to his surprise, he caught it and took that chance to punch his face, sending Dai back. Gumun then threw a kick, but Dai caught, but then Gumun jumped and kicked him with his other leg, sending skidding across the ground._

" _ **What's wrong, Kuuga? You're usually stronger than this."** Gumun said before he threw another punch, but Dai caught it and using Gumun's momentum, he flipped him over and threw him over his shoulder, the Grongi landing in a hot dog stand._

 _ **'So glad I took those aikido lessons.'**_ _Dai thought._

"Good job." Iona praised.

 **"Ichi-kun!"** _hearing Honoka's call to him, he turned to see the girls making their way to him. Big mistake when webbing wrapped around his neck, choking him as he was suddenly lifted off the ground._

 **"Dai-kun!"** _Nagisa cried out as she and Honoka watched him being lifted and thrown to the Ferris wheel._

 _Dai felt himself crash against one of the cabins and felt himself slip. He fell off the first cabin and landed on another one, sliding off until Dai stopped himself and slowly got on top of the cabin. Looking down, he gulped at how high he was. He wasn't afraid of heights, but with how high he was…yeah, he didn't want to think if he fell._

"Mhm." The Cures chorused in unison.

 **"And I thought Ferris wheels were supposed to be fun."** _Dai said as he began to look around for the Spider Grongi._

 _He looked left and right before turning around to look behind him, but then, Gumun appeared from behind him, swing from a string of web before he dropped kicked Dai, sending him off the cabin and where he hit a rail or two before he fell down, but managed to grab onto another rail to stop himself. He struggled to get back up and stood on the rail, placing a hand on another rail to balance himself before he looked back at Gumun who was laughing at him. Angry, Dai jumped towards the Grongi who jumped away before he could get to him. Dai looked up to see Gumun jumping up to the top and he soon followed after the Grongi._

"This is so intense. It feels like I'm watching an action movie!" Erika exclaimed, the excitement starting to get to her.

"Yeah, I really want to see who's gonna win!" Tsubomi exclaimed, "Though I do hope Kuuga can win, of course." She added quietly.

 **"We got to help somehow!"** _Honoka said as she and Nagisa watched as Dai jumped higher and higher onto the Ferris wheel to chase after Gumun. Just seeing their friend so high up brought worry and panic to the two girls._

 **"Hey,"** _Nagisa looked towards her carrier to talk with Mepple._ **"How do we do that move from earlier? That 'Marble Screw' thing or whatever."**

 **"Just remember what you did before and the answer will come to you-mepo!"**

 _Back with Dai, he continued to jump until he and Gumun stood on top of the highest cabins._

 **(BGM: Kamen Rider Kuuga OST: Senshi)**

" _ **I'll ask again, what-no,**_ **how** _ **are you here, Zu-Gumun-Ba?"** Dai said._ **'There I go again, speaking Grongi. How am I doing this?'**

" _ **Like I said, I've got nothing to tell you. But what I will say is that you will not stop the Gegeru!"**_

" _ **We'll see about that."** Dai said before he raised his fists._

 _Seeing that he was ready to continue the fight, Gumun shot out webbing again. Dai was prepared this time as he held up his arm, the webbing instantly sticking and wrapping around his arm, before he grabbed the web and jumped off the cabin he was on, bringing Gumun with him as they both descended down to the ground._

" _ **You're crazy!"**_

"Gee, you think?!" Akane exclaimed sarcastically.

As if responding to Akane's statement, the visual played this;

 **"Not as crazy as you think!"** _Dai said, this time not speaking Grongi as he pulled Gumun towards him and punched his face. In retaliation, Gumun threw his own punch and Dai returned the favor, the two entering a fist fight in the air. At the last second, Dai grabbed Gumun, turned him over so he would be first to crash into the ground and gave him another punch to the face for good measure before they both crashed into the ground. Gumun cried out in pain as he was the first to crash to the ground while Dai used him to soften his landing and rolled off the Grongi, exhausted. But he knew it wasn't over yet so he got back up only to meet Gumun's claws slash him across the chest, sparks flying as he rolled on the ground and held the place here he was slashed, surprised to see a bit of blood._

"Holy fudge nuggets..." Hime said, completely entranced by the fight before her.

" **I will admit, you're a good fighter, but this is where it ends, Kuuga!"** Gumun said before he charged towards Dai.

 _Dai got up to his knees and gritted his teeth. But just then…_

 **"Black Thunder!"**

 **"White Thunder!"**

 _A storm raged as Gumun stopped to see what was going on. Dai looked behind him and saw the girls preparing to unleash the move they had used earlier._

 **"Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashī ga…"**

 **"... Jaaku na kokoro wo uchikudaku!"**

 **"Dai-kun! Move!"** _Nagisa shouted before she and Honoka unleashed their attack._ **"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!"**

 _Dai did as told and jumped to the left just as the attack of black and white spiraled past him and struck the Grongi across the chest. Gumun cried out in pain as he was pushed back a great distance away. Somehow, he managed to withstand it as the attack ended, but the damage caused by the attack was greater than Gumun guessed as he fell to his knees._

 **"It didn't finish him off?!"** _Nagisa said, surprised._

 **"But it's weakened!"** _Honoka pointed out._

"This is some epic teamwork, you guys." Rin commented.

 **"Thanks girls! I'll take it from here!"** _Dai said before he turned to Gumun and took a stance, breathing in and out before he concentrated energy into his right leg. Once ready, he ran towards the Grongi, his right leg now in fire as he left imprints in the ground. Seeing him coming, Gumun slowly got up and charged towards him, yelling in rage. Once Dai thought the distance was right, he jumped, flipped, and struck his flaming foot, the kick kitting the Grongi across the chest and pushed him back as Dai landed on the ground._

 _Gumun gave out cries here and there, holding the spot where he was kicked before he lowered his hands to show a mark left behind by Dai which was glowing with flaming energy. Cracks then started to form and made its way to the belt Gumun was wearing as Gumun gave out his final words._

" _ **Curse you…Curse you…KUUGA!"**_

 _*BOOM!*_

"Yes! He won! Kuuga won!" Yayoi exclaimed, jumping in the air.

 **(BGM End)**

 _Dai and the girls brought their arms up instinctively as Gumun literally exploded. Chunks of debris and whatever remains of the Grongi splattered around and then, all was quiet._

 **"It…exploded."** _Nagisa said in surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting that. And she thought something like that only happened in TV shows._

All the Cures in the room shared that notion as they looked on with questioning eyebrows.

 _Dai breathed in and out, tired as he held his bleeding chest. The girls then finally noticed the wound on him and panicked._

 **"Ichi-kun! You're hurt!"** _Honoka said in surprise._

 **"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, you're bleeding!"** _Nagisa, being who she is, panicked._

 **"I'm fine, girls. This is nothing."** _Dai said as he felt the bleeding stop. Though he was still surprised that he actually bled through the armor. Guess Growing form's defenses were weaker than he first thought._

"I suppose so." Yuri commented.

"He put up a _spectacular_ fight, though. An excellent performance, if I do say so myself." Alice praised.

 _Suddenly, the carriers on Nagisa and Honoka shook, getting the three's attention as the girls held out their carriers._

 **"I think they want to be let out."** Honoka said.

 _Nagisa nodded in agreement before she and Honoka took put Mepple and Mipple and when they did, what happened next surprised them._

 **"Mipple!"**

 **"Mepple!"**

 _*POOF!*_

 _All three of them jumped in surprise when the two suddenly turned into…whatever the heck they are. Mepple had an yellow-lemon body and a tail with a star at the end and Miple had a light pink body with a heart at the end of her tail._

 **"I've wanted to see you for so long-mepo!"**

 **"Me too-mipo!"**

 **"What kind of creatures are these?"** _Honoka asked._

 **"Your guess is as good as mine."** _Nagisa said._

 **"They're kind of cute."** _Dai said._

"They are!" Nozomi exclaimed.

 **"Ahem!"** _Nagisa cleared her voice to get the two's attention._ **"Look, I don't mean to interrupt this touching reunion, but I think we deserve an explanation."**

 **"You have been given the power of Pretty Cure-mepo!"** _Mepple said, making sure to not look at Dai as he still was leaking whatever dark aura he had unconsciously._

 **"Pretty Cure?"** Honoka repeated in confusion.

 **"Oh yeah, I think I said something like that just a moment ago."** _Nagisa said, remembering when both she and Nagisa transformed._

 **"From now on we will all fight together, with you girls as the emissaries of light, Pretty Cure-mipo."** _Mipple said._

 **"Fight? Don't decide these things on your own."** Nagisa said, not liking the idea of fighting again.

" **We are also in your care-mepo."**

 **"From now on, let's all help each other-mipo!"**

 **"Ehhh? I don't get it at all…"** _Nagisa said._

 **"But it sounds kind of interesting."** _Honoka said, surprising Nagisa._

 **"Huh? Mou, arienai!"** _Nagisa shouted._

"Heh, you're just as bad as Nagisa-san." Erika said, looking at Honoka.

 **"Yosh! Let's all get along!"** _Dai said, giving the two creatures a thumbs up, but then tilted his head in confusion when they drew back from him. Did he do something to scare these two?_

 _But then…_

 _*WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO!*_

 _Dai, Nagisa, and even Honoka froze in surprise before they all turned slowly and saw red and blue lights in the distance, heading to where they were at._

"Oh..." Honoka started.

"...Shiitake mushrooms." Nagisa finished.

 **"You have got to be kidding me…"** _Nagisa said._

 **"The police?"** _Honoka guessed._

 **"Run!"** _Dai shouted before they all took off running._

 **"Ah! Wait for us-mepo!"** _Mepple cried out as he and Mipple chased after the three._

 **"Mou... Arienai!"** _Nagisa yelled louder than before as the three of them ran as fast as possible to escape the park before the police arrived._

 _And thus marked the first day Cure Black and Cure White were born, and the birth of this world's Kamen Rider Kuuga._

The visual stopped there, and so did the text that was given to them at the moment.

"Phew...that took quite a while..." Riko said, letting her wand down, catching her breath.

"You okay, Riko-chan?" Mirai said, coming over to check on her.

Riko raised a hand to signal that she was fine, "Mhm. But that was quite the event, we witnessed today."

Yayoi ran over to Riko and immediately started bombarding her questions, "Is there more? Is there more?! If so, how long are the other stories?!"

"Er..." Riko started, "I think there's 12 more of these scrolls at the moment..."

"TWELVE?!" The Cures shouted, "What is this, an anime series?" Hime asked.

"Don't know." Riko shrugged, "All I know is that we still have a lot to learn."

Nagisa sighed, and walked over to the front of the room, "All in favor of reading/watching the next scroll, say watashi."

Unsurprisingly, all the Cures immediately said in unison, "Watashi."

"I should've expected this." Riko said with sigh, "Get some rest everyone. We reconvene in the same place tommorrow."

"Hai!"

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, this story is definitely going to receive infrequent updates. I apologize for the shortage of reactions going into the climax of the first chapter. But as I said before, this is my first react fic, so please go easy on me. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and see you next chapter.**

 **PS, the Pretty Cure: Rider Fun Facts will be featured in the beginning of the next chapter. The reason why is because I was feeling particularly lazy the day I finished this, and I wanted to leave the Cures wondering just what in the bloody hell is a Kamen Rider. I'm kinda of a dick, I know.**


End file.
